Alice and Boris fall in love
by Kishchigo Akemi
Summary: Alice and Boris are in love, but they don't know how to express it. Can a letter from Boris help them? First story. Don't like, don't read. Everyone else, enjoy!


**Story One: A Boris x Alice One Shot**

 **For my friend Emily Brian on Google plus, you are the greatest friend I could ever have. I can't thank you enough for being able to help me get through my hard times so I could help you get through your hard times. This story is dedicated to you, my dear friend, so you know how much of a friend you are to me.**

 **Disclaimer: All things used in these stories all belong to their rightful owners. The characters might be OOC, so please don't flame me. Like I said, it's my first time doing this. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

Alice's Pov.  
I always wondered why I came to wonderland in the first place. I never wanted all the men to fall in love with me. I don't mean to be mean to them, it's just that I think it would be better if we were friends instead. Thinking about friends makes me think of a certain guy. He might be part animal, but he understands that we are only friends, and he knows it too. His name is Boris the Cheshire Cat. He is very friendly and very sweet to me. He is also very kind because he knows that I only think of him and the others as friends. I think I might be falling in love with Boris because I can never take my mind off of him for some reason. I don't know if he feels the same way about me though, maybe he loves me back but doesn't want to admit yet. Which is okay with me because I feel the same way about it. *signs* I wonder though . . . does Boris feel the same about me?

Boris's Pov.  
I sometimes wonder why I live so alone. I mean, I know that Alice just wants to be friends with everyone, but, from the looks of it, some people don't want to be "just friends" with Alice, even though she doesn't notice from time to time. I feel like I'm falling in love with Alice, but I'm scared to tell her about it because she might get angry with me and probably wouldn't want to talk to me again for the rest of my life. *sign* But I do sometimes wonder if she feels the same way about me, because she has started to drift away from me and I can't stand it. The more she drifts away from me, the more empty I feel. Wait, what if I wrote her a letter and told her to meet me someplace private, and after we meet in the secret place, I could tell her how I feel about her. It's the perfect plan. I raced over to my desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote her a letter. This is what I wrote:

 _Dear Alice, I want you to meet me in the woods to talk about something private and personal tonight. So come meet me in the woods whenever you get the chance, okay? I'll be waiting for you. -Boris_

After writing the letter, I put it in an envelope, sealed it, and ran to the clock tower to give it to her. I knocked on the door and hid in the closest patch of bushes I could find. I looked back out to see that Julienne answered the door annoyed, he picked the letter and closed the door after looking at the letter. I signed and got out of the bushes and ran into the nearest forest I could go into without being caught.

Alice's Pov.  
Julienne handed me a letter that was outside of the tower, saying it was for me and that he didn't know who it was from because it didn't say. I said thanks after he handed me the letter and closed the door to room that I had borrowed for the time being. I opened the letter to see that it was from Boris. It said:

 _Dear Alice, I want you to meet me the woods to talk about something private and personal tonight. So come meet me in the woods whenever you get the chance,_ _okay? I'll be waiting for you. -Boris_

Boris wanted to talk to me in the woods about something that was private and personal. He wanted to see me tonight, well, whatever it was, I hope he was okay. So I got ready for tonight as quickly as I could. After I changed into a different pair of clothes, it was already nighttime. So I went outside after telling Julienne that I was meeting someone in the woods, with no questions asked. I then ran to the woods closest to the tower, and when I was deep enough in, I saw Boris waiting for me, he was standing near a pond. I cleared my throat to get his attention, and he looked up at me. He looked up at me with nervousness in his eyes. He then started to walk up to me, "Hey Alice, I see you got my letter that I sent you." he told me. "Why did you want to meet me out in the woods for?", I asked him.

Boris's Pov.

"Why did you want to meet me out in the woods for?", she asked me. I walked up to her and took her chin in my hand, "Because, I think love you." I told her. She then looked at me in surprise,then her face softened and said: "Oh, well . . . you see . . . I think . . . I think I love you too." I looked at her in surprise, then softened my features. I then asked "Um, you wouldn't mind if I kissed you, would you?" She then took my chin and pressed her lips to mine, with her eyes closed. I then closed my eyes and kissed her back. I couldn't have asked for a better way to tell her than this. We pulled away from each other to catch our breath, "I wouldn't mind at all, Boris, I wouldn't mind at all." she said to me. I smiled at her as we kissed again. I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend than Alice.

 **And done. Tell me what you think in the reviews and pm me if you have any ideas for one shots that you want me to do. Thanks and bye. fluffy snow bunny is out.**


End file.
